This Is Madness Loki Love Story
by Emma the Fish
Summary: Loki ends up in the TARDIS and meets the Doctor, Clara, and River. He soon realizes that Clara isn't as dull as she seems like all others Loki had ever met from Midgard. Could this be love Loki is feeling? A sentiment reserved for the children and the weak? And could Clara ever love someone like Loki back? Contains LokixClara and 11xRiver. Please read and review . 3
1. Chapter 1

Clara felt the familiar jolt as the TARDIS landed and she hurried into the console room where she found the Doctor hurrying about excitedly. "Where are we?" She questioned curiously.

"Stormcage!" The Doctor grinned cheerily. "Highest security prison in the whole universe! Absolutely impenetrable for all but one person!"

"And what are we doing here?" Clara furrowed her eyebrows.

"Picking up the one person who can come and go as she pleases," the Doctor smiled, more to himself than his companion.

"How come I get the feeling this person is a certain woman named River Song?" Clara chuckled slightly.

"Because it is," said the Doctor as he popped outside the TARDIS for a few minutes, then hurriedly came back in with River by his side and extremely out of breath. The two of them flew the TARDIS and landed it in a small alleyway in New York.

Clara grinned and ran over to River hugging her.

River smiled and hugged back. "It's good to see you!"

The brunette exclaimed. "You, too!" River laughed happily.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the three occupants of the TARDIS heard someone desperately trying to open the door to the time machine. They frowned deeply and stared toward the door. The Doctor moved slowly and cautiously toward the door. I placed a hand on the handle tentatively before unlocking it and swinging it open, revealing a tall man - a few inches taller than the Doctor - with black hair, long legs, and prominent cheek bones. His eyes were greener than green and had a cold, unforgiving look about them. He wore mostly leather and soft fabrics of black and green. He stepped over the threshold of the TARDIS and slammed the door behind himself.

"Who the hell are you?" River put a hand over her gun.

"I am Loki," he said, eyes darting around the TARDIS's interior. "Of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Clara blinked. "Come again?"

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. "Petty mortal. Why are all Midgardians so dull?"

Clara scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And just who do you think you are?"

"The rightful king of Asgard," Loki smirked.

"And what exactly is the rightful king of Asgard doing in my TARDIS?" The Doctor questioned.

Loki turned to the Doctor. "What is a TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," said the Doctor, looking some heat irritated and slightly amused. "The TARDIS can travel anywhere in time and space. Now, what are you doing here?"

Loki considered whether or not he should tell this man why he was there or not and eventually settled on telling him only part of the truth. "I ran away from home, to put it simply. I needed a place to hide and when I came to Midgard, I found your blue box and thought it to be an ideal hiding spot."

"Well, you're not wrong." River sighed. "It is an excellent hiding place. Now get out!"

"Excuse me, but - "

"River," said the Doctor. "Come with me for a moment." He led her into the hallway that led to every bedroom in the TARDIS and several other hallways which led to several more bedrooms as well as libraries, swimming pools, kitchens, bathrooms, bowling alleys, and who knew what else. "I want to find out who he is and we need him on board for that. Please, just trust me for now, okay?"

"I'll always trust you," River stated. "With everything. But if he tries anything funny, I swear to you I won't hesitate before blowing his brains out. Do we have an understanding?"

The Doctor smiled at his wife. "Yes, dear."

As they were walking back to the console, side by side, there came a great jolt and the lights began to flicker. The Doctor was slammed into the wall and River nearly tripped and fell flat on her face, but the Time Lord caught her around her waist and held her against his body protectively. When the earthquake like motions ceased, the Doctor let go of River and the cautiously made their way to the console room to find Clara sprawled out on the floor, apparently having fallen. Loki was gripping the railing, knuckles white. The console was dark, all the lights and life having left it. The Doctor helped Clara to her feet before he and River began frantically running around the console, trying desperately to get the console working, something working, anything working! But it was to no avail... The TARDIS still purred quietly and the Doctor listened intently before looking up.

"She's reacting to your presence," he stated.

"Mine?" River asked confusedly.

"No," the Doctor shook his head and looked to Loki. "Yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the following couple of days, while River and the Doctor worked on getting the TARDIS up and running, Loki began wandering about the vast machine. On the third day, he was in the library and Clara came in. "Do you have to stick your nose in everything?" She huffed.

"What does it matter to you, Midgardian?" Loki narrowed his eyes. "You dull creature, I shall - "

"Just don't mess anything up, alright?" Clara rolled her eyes and turned on the spot, storming from the room. She went into her room and collapsed onto her bed with a heaving sigh. "Why is he such a shit head?" She wondered aloud to herself.

There was a knock on her door. "Clara?"

"Come on in, Doctor." Clara said.

He entered the room and looked at her, lying on her back on the bed, and frowned. "What's the matter, Clara?" He strode across the room and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. "I promise the TARDIS will be fixed soon. River and I are just have some troubles figuring out why the TARDIS reacted to Loki the way she did and we need to know what happened to fix her."

"I can't blame her for the reacting the way she did," Clara propped herself up on her elbows. "In fact, if I were her, I probably would have done the same. I definitely would have done the same."

"Why?" The Doctor frowned. "What's wrong?"

"He's a total jerk," Clara threw her eyes in a circle. "And he's a complete snob."

The Doctor sighed. "Well, I can't really argue with you in that one. I've been doing my best to avoid him, but clearly you haven't been fortunate enough."

"Tell me about it," Clara sighed again.

"Can you do me a favor?" The Doctor looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Could you keep an eye on him for me?" The Doctor gave her an almost pleading look.

Clara raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"If the TARDIS doesn't trust him, something must be up, right? I want to know what. I want to know who he is. Can you try and find out for me and make sure he doesn't screw anything up or sabotage us or - "

"I get it," Clara interjected. "I'll keep an eye on him, Doc."

Another seven days passed in the TARDIS and the Doctor and River still tried desperately to get her up and running again, though to no avail. Loki had taken to spending the majority of his time reading in the library and Clara - per the Doctor's request - was often reading in the library as well so as to keep an eye on Loki.

"Why are you always around me?" Loki huffed on the tenth day stuck in the TARDIS as he rather angrily snapped his book shut. "I was under the impression that you couldn't stand the sight of me."

"I've been reading," said Clara, not looking up from the book she was reading about a dystopian society in which books were illegal and a firefighter's job was to burn all of the books. "One can only take so much confinement, even in a machine as large as the TARDIS. Reading is both a pastime and a distraction."

"Well, would you mind taking your pastimes and your distractions somewhere else?" Loki snapped.

Clara rose her eyes to meet his. "Yes, I would." Then she returned her gaze back to the book.

Loki sighed heavily and stood. He slid the book he had been reading - which was also a dystopian society where the people of a futuristic Chicago were split up into five factions - back onto the shelf and left the room rather calmly, though his angry and irritated vibes were obvious to anyone who took a glance at him. Clara quickly followed after him as he placed a hand on the door knob of the door that led to his room.

"Hey," she said and he turned to look at her with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you want?" Loki snapped.

"I want to get to know you," Clara said with a small smile. "Don't you want to know about me? Who knows how long we're going to be stuck on this ship together. We should know a bit more about each other."

Loki rolled his eyes again. "We really don't need to,"

"We really do," Clara insisted, crossing her arms sternly.

"Will you shut up and leave me alone if I do this?" Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Clara nodded.

"Fine," Loki sighed, removing his hand from the door knob. "But we are going back into the library."

"Okay," Clara rolled her eyes as he strode ahead of her and she followed him back into the library, determined to find out as much about him as she possibly could. The two of them each sat down in a chair opposite the one another. "So, tell me about yourself."

"What do you wish to know?" Loki pressed three fingers to his temple as if he had a painful headache.

"Tell me about your life," Clara said. "What do you think I should know about you?"

"Let's see, then." Loki sighed. "I was abandoned at birth in Jotun and found by the King of Asgard, Odin. I was raised by Odin and Frigga along with their son Thor. My so called brother and I did not, however, know that I was adopted. Not so long ago, a few years, my brother and I ventured to Jotunheim with four of our friends after the frost giants of Jotun invaded Asgard on the day of Thor's would be coronation and accidentally started a war - actually, Thor started a war. We went back to Asgard and Thor was cast out, stripped of his powers, and sent to live out his life in exile on Midgard. I had been attacked by a frost giant in Jotun, but I was not suffering the effects. I searched for answers and soon found them by confronting Odin. After defeating the frost giants, he went to the Jotunheim Temple and found a baby, small for a giant's son. Laufey's son. Laufey, King of the frost giants. And he took me in. Why? Because he thought that perhaps one day the Asgardians could make peace with the Jotuns through me. However, Thor had started a war with the frost giants so none of that mattered anymore. I do not matter any longer. I am simply another stolen relic of Asgard. Odin then fell into what is known as the Odin sleep and he was dying. I became king. I visited Thor and I knew that I could not allow him to come home. He was far too reckless. I had a plan to destroy the frost giants. I let their leader into Asgard and murdered him before he murdered Odin and my mother was there. Then, Thor arrived. He told mother that I had sent the destroyer to kill him. I got rid of him temporarily and hurried to the Bifrost and readied to destroy the frost giants. Then Thor showed up. We had both changed. He'd gone completely. It was the last straw. I went practically insane. We fought and Odin woke. I faked my death and went to Earth. My brother and a group of supposedly extraordinary people called the Avengers defeated me and Thor brought me back to Asgard where I was arrested and thrown into Asgardian prison. I escaped and went back to Earth which was when we met."

Clara gaped at him slightly. "You - "

"And you?" Loki raised his eyebrows. "I have told you my life story. I do believe it is your turn."

Clara shook her head. "There isn't much to tell," she lied. "My mum when I was eleven and I travel through time with the Doctor. Aside from the whole time travel thing, I'm pretty ordinary."

"I thought so," Loki nodded. "Now that we're done here, you have a deal to uphold. Leave me alone." And with that he stood and left the room, slamming the door forcefully behind himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another two weeks spent on board the TARDIS before anything interesting happened. True to her word, Clara spent most of her time in her room, away from Loki. She was almost always thinking about him and his tragic childhood and life.

Loki, on the other hand, continued spending his time in the library. However, he was very rarely able to focus on the books he chose from the shelves. His mind was constantly wandering to Clara and how she had actually been interested in him without disgust or fear as her main reasoning. That had never happened to Loki before.

Anyhow, after two weeks of staying tucked away, Loki and Clara both decided to go for a walk in the TARDIS. Loki went straight for the console room and, about twenty minutes later, Clara arrived in the same place. The Doctor and River had taken a lunch break so the two of them were alone.

"Hi," Clara said awkwardly.

Loki simply nodded.

Clara walked toward the console. It was making weird noises and a few lights began to flicker. "Doctor!" She called. "River! The TARDIS is doing something weird! There are lights starting to come on!"

Walking over and standing beside her, Loki began exaiming the flickering lights. "Clara," he sounded worried. "Clara, it's going to - "

A section of the console began to spark and suddenly burst in a fiery explosion. At the last instant, Loki threw his arms around Clara's waist and dragged her to the side as the fire spread and a giant column collapsed on the spot that the two had been standing moments ago, destroying nearly half of the console. The fire died down quickly and Clara stood, gripping the railing, in shock.

The Doctor and River hurried in.

"Oh my God!" River yelped. "What the hell happened in here?!"

The Doctor ran over to Clara and put his hands on her shoulders. "Clara? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm fine."

The Doctor frowned concernedly, then turned to the console - or, at least, what was left of it - and began waving his sonic screwdriver around. Eventually, be turned to Loki. "I think you should stay out of the console room from now on. The TARDIS never seems to react well to you."

Loki, acting rather out of character, nodded and obediently hurried off to the library. Clara raced after him. He collapsed into a chair and she sat down opposite him.

"What was that all about." She demanded.

"What ever do you mean?" Loki looked at Clara with raised eyebrows.

"You saved my life!" Clara yelped. "I thought you didn't care about me! I thought I was a revolting, dull creature who you couldn't be bothered with because I'm so mundane and ordinary and boring and plain and - "

"I was wrong about you," Loki interrupted. His voice was barely above a whisper, yet somehow Clara felt as if he were screaming.

"Wha-what?" She furrowed her brows confusedly.

"I was wrong about you, Clara." Loki stood and strode toward her, leaning over her and placing his hands on the arm rests. "You cared enough about my childhood to ask me. About my entire life! No one had ever shown me that kindness."

"You've been through a hell of a lot," Clara looked deep into his eyes. "You're not what I expected."

"Looks can be deceiving," Loki smirked.

"Clearly," Clara chuckled.

"What is this feeling?" Loki shook his head and chuckled.

"What is what feeling?" Clara asked.

"It is as if there are butterflies or moths or perhaps both in my stomach," Loki stated.

Clara smirked. "It's called having a crush."

Loki pressed his forehead against Clara's. "I don't like it,"


	4. Chapter 4

*so they've already been stuck on the TARDIS a while which is most definitely what I meant to do. They're probably going to be stuck quite a bit longer but I promise it'll all make sense...probably. Anyway sorry if it feels like I'm rushing through time, but I have my reasons I swear. It'll all be ok, I promise.*

Loki didn't know what to think of his newly found feelings - if they could even be called that. He had never been attracted to anyone, no matter their gender, race, or species. Yet suddenly he found himself falling head over heels for a human. A Midgardian. He should I find her dull and boring and useless and mundane and irritating...but he didn't. He found her sweet and kind and caring and thoughtful. Loki did not have any use for such things, yet he found himself deeply attracted to Clara Oswin Oswald.

Clara wasn't sure what to think of Loki. He was...strange, to say the least. But she felt ad if there was something about him that he kept hidden and.…she quite liked it.

Another week passed by and River and the Doctor were becoming irritated with the lack of progress in a month of being trapped aboard the time machine. Clara and Loki were relaxing in the library - which had become some sort of hide away for the two of them. They weren't talking and they usually didn't, but they were just looking at each other and kind of examining one another. Studying one another.

"It is an odd feeling," Loki began. "To be attracted to someone."

Clara chuckled. "You get used to it,"

"So, you've been attracted to people before?" Loki seemed soft of amused.

"Yes," Clara nodded. "Is that an issue?"

"No,"

"Are you trying to tell me that you've never been attracted to anyone before?" Clara crossed her arms and assumed the look of amusement that had just grown stronger on Loki's face.

"Yes, I am." Loki nodded. "Is that okay?"

"I suppose," Clara furrowed her brows. "I just don't understand it, I guess. I don't get how you can go through life and never be attracted to anyone. Never have a crush. Never fall in love. Never have someone who you would risk your life and die for. Seems pretty depressing if you ask me."

"And you've had someone you would die for?" Loki looked as if he didn't quite believe her.

"Yes," Clara said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I wasn't in love, but I would have died for both of them."

"Who?"

Clara smiled. "My parents,"

The door opened and the two of them looked around to see the Doctor walk in. "Clara, can you come with me for a minute? I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Yeah," she stood and followed the Doctor out of the library.

Loki sat there and thought everything Clara had said over in his head. Her parents. She would have died for them. For some reason, it didn't settle well in Loki's brain. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt terribly off. Meanwhile in the console room, the Doctor and River were talking with Clara.

"So, what have you found out about him?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, he's adopted." Clara said. "He was left to die when he was born and was taken in by a King. But they never told him."

"And is he a destructive maniac psychopath?" River questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I don't think so," Clara shook her head. "He just seems to be emotionally damaged. He's had a rough life and all he was doing was running away from home. He was trying to get away from all of it."

"Are you sure he's not a threat?" The Doctor looked at Clara with a somewhat concerned look.

She gave a nod. "Positive,"

* * *

Two more weeks on board. Clara and Loki began talking more often. They sat in the library - no shock there - and talked about their past and just anything that happened to come up in conversation. One day, however, forty five days after they were first imprisoned by the TARDIS lockdown, Clara was sitting in her room when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called, assuming it was the Doctor.

But it wasn't. Loki walked into the room and closed the door behind himself, striding across the room and sitting down beside Clara on the edge of the bed. "Can we talk?"

Clara closed her book, marking her page, and laid it down beside her. "Yeah. What's up?"

"I - I'm confused," Loki seemed to be having a hard time finding the words he needed. "I don't know what to think, and I hate not knowing. I care about you and that is a very new thing for me, something completely alien to my nature and I cannot - "

Clara leaned forward kissed him lightly on the lips. She had imagined them being soft, and they were. Softer than she could have ever imagined. "I like you, too." She laughed.

Loki sat there for several moments, looking rather starstruck. It was a good two minutes before he placed his hands on Clara's shoulders and pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss contently.

When they pulled away from each other, the kind of just stared at one another for a few minutes before Clara picked up her book and hastily began reading once again. Loki took that as his cue to leave and stood. He left the room, a wide grin spreading across his face.

As he closed the door behind himself, River was walking down the hallway toward the console room.

"What were you doing in there?" She crossed her arms.

"Miss Clara and I were merely having a little chat," Loki lied smoothly.

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?" River scowled.

"I have no idea," Loki shook his head.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear," River placed a hand over her gun that was tucked into her belt. "Don't think for one second that I won't still blow your brains out of your head if anything about you is amiss."

"And what about you?" Loki took a step toward her and smirked. "I've been reading quite a bit in the TARDIS library and - " he took another step. " - your reputation precedes you, Professor River Song - " another step. " - or is it melody Pond?" He took one last step so that his mouth was beside her ear. "I believe you're also know widely and most famously as - what was it? The woman who killed the Doctor?"

River took several steps back. "None of that is in the TARDIS library," she looked panicked and tried to conceal though did so rather poorly.

"Not in any library books, no." Loki agreed. "But in the TARDIS archives hidden within the library, yes." River scowled again. "I have dug up so much dirt on you, Dr. Song." Loki laughed. "You've been...a VERY naughty girl, haven't you." And without another word, he sauntered off to his room.

*theres some LokixClara for you AND some in character Loki ^.^*


End file.
